Reach for me
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: AU. Modern times. What happens after a episode of Naruto Shippunden? Dei x Hina.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Oh Deidara...you have to do the disclaimer.

Deidara: Hmm? Fine. * pulls away from Hinata's lips*

Me: Deidara, you sly dog. I didn't know you had it in you.* smirks* What would Neji say if he saw you kissing his cousin?

Hinata: Please don't tell.

Me: Alright, but you still have to do the disclaimer Deidara.

Deidara: This story belongs to their prospective creator. Come on Hinata un, let's get out of here.

Hinata: O-okay.

Me: Without further ado, on with the story.

" Alright, that's a wrap." the producer announced to the cast of Naruto.

" Finally." said the blonde member of the villain organization," see you tomorrow."

A nervous female approached him, her indigo hair in a ponytail," Dei kun...do you...h-have a minute?"

" Hmm? For you Hinata, I have the world. What is it?"

The girl hesitated, poking her fingers together," Well, you see um..."

" Spit it out." the silver haired male bellowed.

" Well...okay...Dei kun, will you g-g-go out with me?"

" I would love to un."

Hinata blushed a cherry tomato hue," W-w-w-where would you want to go?"

" Good question un," Deidara replied," you up for a movie?"

" Have fun you two." cheered the masked Tobi.

" I should be on that date with Hinata." Itachi sighed.

" Jealous?" Hidan sneered.

" Hn."

" Hold up un," said Deidara, " I almost forgot to remove these."

Hinata blinked," Oh right, the hand mouths."

" Much better un."

* * *

" Here we are, " said the blonde," 22 Jump Street."

" I love the first one. It was funny."

Deidara smiled," You too huh? And I noticed you're no longer in character."

" Yeah." the female nodded," when I get off the studio, I revert back to my usual self."

" Me too, " the blonde admitted, his English accent in his speech.

" I just love your English accent. Are you from London?"

Deidara nodded, " Wales actually. If you like, I will take you there someday."

" Really? I like that." the lavender eyed female snuggled against him.

" How long will it take the others to realize we're dating?" the blue eyed male asked.

" They already know." his beautiful girlfriend answered smiling as the previews began.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**In this chapter the actors get stuck in their roles and their make believe world permanently. Thanks to a enchanted camera. I thought of this last night. Enjoy.**

" Action!" called the director.

The cameras started rolling and zapped the actors in, baffling the director." Where are my actors?"

Meanwhile...

" Ow, my head." the indigo haired female moaned, rubbing her temple." Deidara?"

The blonde turned to her," You're a fine pretty thing un." reaching for his kunai.

" D-D-Deidara kun?" the Hyuuga heiress nervously asked, distancing herself.

" Ohhh, can Tobi play with the pretty girl Deidara sempai?" cheered the masked male.

" No Tobi un, she's mine."

" Awww."

Before Deidara could inflict pain on the lavender eyed beauty, Naruto stepped in," Leave her alone!"

The pyromaniac smirked," Why should I listen to you un?" eyeing Hinata." Tobi, get the girl to the base. I'll deal with the nine tails."

" Alright Deidara sempai." knocking the girl out before transporting her through his left eye.

" Hinata!"

Deidara smirked," It's me you got to worry about nine tails."

Naruto clinched his fists," You bring Hinata back!"

" No un." Deidara replied, reaching in his pouch for his clay.

Reinforcements stepped in," We'll take it from here Naruto." said the copy ninja.

" Kakashi sensei, they took Hinata."

Deidara smirked, molding his clay to a C2 bomb and fleeing the scene. The bomb detonated and the group jumped back.

" Everyone okay?" asked the silver haired jonin.

" We're okay Kakashi sensei." Sakura replied on the group's behalf.

" I let them get away." Narurto scowled.

" Naruto, there was nothing you could do." Kakashi replied," you are not a expert in long range combat like Deidara. The one in the mask, I don't know his abilities. Don't worry, we will get Hinata back."

" Yeah, okay."


	3. the lemon chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Contains lemon.

Hinata woke in a unfamiliar room, her usual jacket and pants gone.

Replaced by a red negligee barely covering her and to make matters worse, her hands were tied above her head.

A voice spoke," I see you're awake un."

" D-D-Deidara kun..."

The blonde smiled," So glad you heard of me." stepping forward and his hair down, the cloak open and revealing his toned chest.

Unable to look away and she had to admit he was..._hot...sexy even._

_And a S class criminal..._

" Un, you are beautiful." inching closer.

" No...I'm not." the Hyuuga said softly. Deidara frowned at this," Yes, you are." claiming her lips.

Hinata responded to the kiss.

Deidara dropped the robe and crotched on the bed, revealing all he had to offer." Let's get to it, shall we un?"

Removing the restraints after a searing kiss, holding her in place so she couldn't escape.

Hinata melted in the heated moment and getting hotter by the second.

Her garment coming off and lines were crossed.

Deidara pulled back," Still want to go?"

" Go where?" Hinata breathed out, her face as red as a cherry.

"Good girl un."

Legs tangled together as Deidara claimed his " prize" and entered her " flower".

Thrusting slowly at first until Hinata begged him to go faster.

Hinata arched her back, clinging to her blonde pyromaniac." Ohhhh...Deidara kun...promise you won't leave me for another girl."

" You got it un."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

" Welcome aboard Hyuuga." greeted the ginger haired male.

" I for one am glad we have another female in our ranks." smiled Konan.

" We should give her a cloak." Deidara insisted.

" Ohh! Tobi will get it! Because Tobi is a good boy." the masked male sang.

" Very well and get a ring for her as well." Pein instructed.

" Okay!" Tobi cheered.

Meanwhile...

" We have to rescue Hinata from those Akatsuki jerks." Naruto howled.

" We don't even know where they are." Sakura sighed." We are going to need Neji for this."

" Yeah, okay." Naruto sighed," when does Neji get back from his mission?"

" Two days." Kakashi answered," We know the general location of the Akatsuki lair and if we disguise ourselves as Akatsuki members, we might get lucky and get that much closer to Hinata."

Sakura and Naruto nod," We're with you so far sensei. But who?"

" Well," Kakashi replied," I can go as Deidara and you Sakura can go as Itachi and Naruto as Kisame."

" Alright, let's do it."

And so...

The trio successfully disguised themselves as members of the Akatsuki.

" Let's get in character and hope they are nowhere in sight." 'Deidara' said.


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Oh Deidara...you have to do the disclaimer.

Deidara: Hmm? Fine. * pulls away from Hinata's lips*

Me: Deidara, you sly dog. I didn't know you had it in you.* smirks* What would Neji say if he saw you kissing his cousin?

Hinata: Please don't tell.

Me: Alright, but you still have to do the disclaimer Deidara.

Deidara: This story belongs to their prospective creator. Come on Hinata un, let's get out of here.

Hinata: O-okay.

Me: Without further ado, on with the story.

" This should be it." said the copy ninja." The Akatsuki lair dead ahead."

The boulder lifted as the entire Akatsuki plus Hinata came out.

" Not good." Kakashi replied," we can't take them all on."

Sakura nodded," So now what Kakashi sensei?"

" We use shadow clones." Naruto replied," and get Hinata back." summoning his charka and charging ahead.

" No! Naruto!"

The blonde didn't listen as he charged ahead, kicking Tobi down.

" It's the nine tails!" Pein acknowledged. " Attack!"

Kakashi and Sakura had no choice but to jump in.

Sasori smirked as he saw the pinkette," You will do nice for my collection."

Grabbing her kunai, Sakura scoffed," Yeah right. I won't die here."

Sasori kept his smirk," That's where you're wrong." swinging Hiruko's tail and slicing her skin before injecting the poison.

" Wh-what did you do to me?"

" You will die of the poisoning little girl." Sasori cackled.

" No...I..."

Sakura breathed her last and Hinata was shocked.

" Dei kun..."

Deidara pulled her aside," She knew it was a life and death gamble. Let's get out of here un." summoning his clay condor after molding it and flying off with her.

" I'm going on ahead. Can't let her see the aftermath."

Pein nodded," We can manage without you." turning his focus back to Naruto.

" You will pay for what you did to Sakura!" the blonde male with the spiky hair declared.

" I doubt it." Pein said coolly.


	6. author's note

Author's note: Sorry guys, I'm ending this. Hope you forgive me.


End file.
